five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 November 2015
08:58 brb osu 09:02 PUP MY SENPI- 09:14 GAO PLS 09:15 pls 09:15 wot 09:16 Hi amo senpie 09:16 DO YOU INTENTIONALLY FIND ME UNDERTALE STUFF 09:16 MOM 09:16 09:16 ANSWER 09:16 WHAT 09:16 I DON'T FUCKING PLAY UNDERTALE 09:17 NOT YOU 09:17 MOM 09:17 MY MOM IS GAO 09:17 DAD IS ELINOOT 09:17 GOD DAMN IT 09:17 wtf 09:17 no 09:17 2ghey 09:18 MOM 09:18 ANSWER 09:18 WHY DO YOU FIND ME UNDERTALE STUFF 09:18 so ur saying 09:18 gao x elinoot 09:19 ur ghey 09:19 MOM 09:19 ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION 09:19 i cannot accept 09:20 mom 09:20 i swear to fuck i n g god 09:21 I AM GOD 09:21 https://youtu.be/UNfgjBG5uuM 09:21 Sonic Boom 2 confirmed 09:22 https://youtu.be/ISr1KeqjEvM 09:22 and his name was 09:22 SANS CENNNAA 09:22 09:33 *weeaboo 09:33 i think 09:33 wait brb 09:33 skyping ferry 09:33 k 09:34 "My little pony: Friendship is magic fanon wiki" 09:34 atashi amu koko 09:34 thats my kind of wiki 09:35 amo pls google translate only does the characters 09:35 baka ka 09:35 chinpo is my favorite word 09:36 so is chinchin 09:36 and 09:36 hentai 09:36 Offer sacrifices to Chin Chin 09:36 and 09:36 ... I EAT MOCHI FOR BREAKFAST 09:36 baka yarou 09:37 HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO TELL SOMEONE THAT THEY'RE A FART HEAD??? 09:37 . 09:37 I'M HALF YAKUZA HALF SAMURAI 09:37 I WATCH NARUTO AND I KNOW HOW TO MAKE GREEN TEAAAAAAAA 09:37 JUST SAY "Onara atama" 09:37 Sometimes, 09:37 I swear in different languages at my teachers 09:37 Because my LFL teacher is a fucking feminazi 09:38 o 09:38 jinrui is fucked, i tell you 09:40 brb 09:40 drawing snowstruck 09:43 *laughs softly* 09:43 this is pretty good so far 09:43 wait but 09:44 if anything why would you draw fucking snowstruck 09:45 because i fuckign have no clue 09:45 hm 09:45 good point 09:38 o 09:38 jinrui is fucked, i tell you 09:40 brb 09:40 drawing snowstruck 09:43 *laughs softly* 09:43 this is pretty good so far 09:43 wait but 09:44 if anything why would you draw fucking snowstruck 09:45 because i fuckign have no clue 09:45 hm 09:45 good point 09:46 Now it is time for a stream I like to call 09:46 "Hentai with Gaomon" 09:46 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:46 Perhaps. 09:46 link now 09:47 I have broken Twitch's Terms of Service 09:47 for playing Huniepop 09:47 I cannot stream 09:47 now 09:47 god damn it 09:48 wait what about join watashi 09:48 that's right bitches i'm japanese 09:49 mm 09:49 hot 09:49 hold on 09:49 do you want me to stream? 09:49 Hentai with Anella? 09:49 Perhaps. 09:49 i want to try a new streaming platform 09:49 I do not want you getting involved with the Amish Mafia 09:50 if i even tried to do a "Hentai with Miku" 09:50 I'd probably just get distracted by fucking osu again 09:51 no no no no 09:51 "Hentai with Gaomon" 09:51 is a stream where 09:51 we all view hentai 09:51 fine motherfucker 09:51 and view the joyful sickened reactions of Gaomon332 and 333 09:52 also starring: 09:52 Dove of Death 09:52 South Ferry 09:52 or watch "hentai with anella" where i discuss the many types of hentai 09:52 And The Mechanical Tiger as Tiny Tim 09:53 can anella discuss the many types of hentai while gao is doing hentai with gaomon 09:53 lmao why 09:53 Remember 09:54 Gay or European: FNaF Fanon Version 09:54 okay motherfucker give us the link 09:54 5 MINUTES 09:54 GOD DAMN IT SENPIE 09:54 what who 09:54 https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Misc-/Nintendo-Direct/Latest-Nintendo-Direct/Nintendo-Direct-698557.html 09:55 FIVE FUCKING MINUTES 09:54 5 MINUTES 09:54 GOD DAMN IT SENPIE 09:54 what who 09:54 https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Misc-/Nintendo-Direct/Latest-Nintendo-Direct/Nintendo-Direct-698557.html 09:55 FIVE FUCKING MINUTES 09:57 Smash Ballot leak 09:58 A powerful character won the Smash Ballot 09:58 etika found out look: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58mah_0Y8TU 09:59 now listen right here you little shit 09:59 im gonna go 09:59 bye 09:59 BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HENTAI 10:00 10 10:00 9 10:00 8 10:00 7 10:00 6 10:00 5 10:00 4 10:00 3 10:00 2 10:00 1 10:00 times up motherfucker 10:07 my dad looks intimidating with a hula hoop 10:07 well then 10:07 i guess i can look pretty intimidating with a hula hoop too 10:08 i also don't act like how i act online- 10:08 that i found out 10:08 that's it i'm making my own fucking hentai stream 10:08 It's rather interesting 10:08 sure 10:08 me neither 10:09 https://join.me/MLGVocapup 10:09 gao are you going to fucking join 10:11 I tend to like, be rather calm about situations 10:11 and while i can show my anger on here 10:11 me too 10:11 i think 10:11 I've never expressed it with my irl friends 10:11 like 10:11 lmao 10:11 "have i been angry around you?" 10:11 "no" 10:11 idk i just act like a stereotypical 12 year old on here 10:12 okay time for hentai motherfuckers 10:13 "wow" 10:13 ... indeed 10:14 the creator of undertale had asked everyone to post their nsfw stuff under the tag "undertail" 10:16 WE'RE SKELETON SINNERS 10:16 10:28 gtg 10:28 bye 10:28 bye 10:11 "have i been angry around you?" 10:11 "no" 10:11 idk i just act like a stereotypical 12 year old on here 10:12 okay time for hentai motherfuckers 10:13 "wow" 10:13 ... indeed 10:14 the creator of undertale had asked everyone to post their nsfw stuff under the tag "undertail" 10:16 WE'RE SKELETON SINNERS 10:16 10:28 gtg 10:28 bye 10:28 bye 10:11 idk i just act like a stereotypical 12 year old on here 10:12 okay time for hentai motherfuckers 10:13 "wow" 10:13 ... indeed 10:14 the creator of undertale had asked everyone to post their nsfw stuff under the tag "undertail" 10:16 WE'RE SKELETON SINNERS 10:16 10:28 gtg 10:28 bye 10:28 bye 11:00 Spy 2015 11 12